


Little One

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: "Kimi…" Lando mumbled, turning to him. Kimi glanced back and nodded."Yeah?" He answered. Lando's bottom lip wobbled a little, and he seemed torn."I-I could really use a hug right now."Kimi finds a distressed Lando. The young driver reminds him alot of his own kids, and he can't resist comforting him.
Relationships: Lando Norris & Kimi Räikkönen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooo I just needed them interacting in fic, that's all. These 2 angels are my favourites and this had to happen :3

Kimi tried not to yawn as he made his way back to his hotel room. He had had a nice evening, going out for drinks with Seb and Valtteri, but now he wanted nothing more than to sleep. For more than 8 hours, preferably.

He nearly had a heart attack when one of the doors a little further down the hall opened with a bang, a gasping figure stumbling out. Kimi only hesitated a moment, before rushing over when he recognized the figure.

"Lando?" He asked, quickening his pace when he saw how much the young McLaren driver was struggling to breathe. Lando didn't seem to hear him, falling to his knees and pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. His whole body was trembling and he was whispering to himself in an effort to calm down.

"Lando." Kimi tried more firmly as he reached the young man. He placed a hand on Lando's shoulder and the Brit gasped frightenedly. "Did someone hurt you?" Kimi asked urgently. Lando blinked up at him, eyes wide as he drew in raspy breaths, but gave a small shake of his head in Kimi's direction. 

Kimi gave him a once over. The McLaren driver was dressed in a shirt that was too big for him, and an old pair of sweatpants, looking as if he had just rolled out of bed. 

"You had a nightmare?" Kimi asked, realising it was the most probable explanation. Lando's bottom lip trembled dangerously, but then he nodded. He tried to pull his shoulder away from Kimi's touch, seeming embarrassed. His breathing was still hitching, and Kimi worried he'd faint if it didn't slow.

"Come on. Let me find you some water." Kimi said. Standing up and pulling Lando to his feet. Lando stumbled a little, his legs too weak to hold him, but Kimi supported him with an arm around his waist. 

Kimi helped Lando back into his room, making him sit on the edge of his bed as he went into the small bathroom to get a glass of water. As he walked back to Lando, he realised the young man was crying quietly.

Kimi sat down next to him, handing Lando the glass of water and staying silent for a moment.

"Do you want me what your dream was about." Kimi muttered eventually. Lando shook his head almost violently.

"No…" he squeaked out, hand tightening around the glass, which was now empty. Kimi took the glass back and set it on the nightstand. He wasn't sure how to help Lando, how to comfort him. 

"Kimi…" Lando mumbled, turning to him. Kimi glanced back and nodded.

"Yeah?" He answered. Lando's bottom lip wobbled a little, and he seemed torn.

"I-I could really use a hug right now." Lando whispered. He looked so young, looking up at Kimi through teary eyes. It reminded Kimi of his own kids, even though Robin and Rianna were a lot younger than Lando. His two Ice Cubes also always asked for a hug after a nightmare, just have their dad hold them for a while to calm them down, to keep them safe...

"Come here then." Kimi said gently, holding out his arms. Lando practically threw himself at Kimi's chest, clutching on to his shirt tightly as he sniffled a little. Kimi wrapped his arms around him, gently carding the fingers of one hand through Lando's hair as he rubbed Lando's back with the other.

"It's okay little one." Kimi soothed. Yes, Lando was a little one, despite being almost 20 years old. Lando buried his face in Kimi's shoulder, hands tightening. 

"I lost control of the car a-and I hurt others…" Lando whispered suddenly. "I-I don't want to hurt anyone, I'd never forgive myself." The hiccuped. It was clear the dream was still fresh on his mind, Kimi feeling the young one shudder in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of Lando's head, almost moving on instinct in his effort to comfort him.

"Ssh, it was just a dream." Kimi said softly. Lando sniffled a little still, but was trembling less now. Kimi continued to stroke his hair, and whispered softly to Lando in Finnish. He felt the young man sink against him more and more and chuckled softly when Lando let out a more sleepy noise.

He gently pushed Lando away a little, pushing him onto the mattress. Lando huffed in objection, but then snuggled himself into his pillow. 

"I'm right here." Kimi soothed as Lando felt around for him. Kimi moved to pull the covers up over Lando's curled up form, making sure to tuck him in securely. Lando sleepily blinked up at Kimi, freeing one of his arms from the blanket cocoon and grabbing Kimi's hand.

"Can you stay? ...Please?" He whispered. Kimi brushed his finger over the bridge of Lando's nose, the soothing gesture making Lando's eyes start to flutter closed.

"I'll stay with you for a bit, okay?" Kimi said, sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling tenderly as Lando sleepily clutched on to his sleeve.

"You're nice." Lando mumbled. Kimi chuckled.

"You're small. And tired." He answered. Lando wrinkled up his nose.

"Not small." He grumbled, but the yawn he let out straight after made his protest less convincing. "But am tired." Lando sighed. Kimi hummed, letting Lando clutch on to his finger.

"Sleep then, cupcake." He muttered. Lando nodded. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but only a snore came out.

"I'm right here." Kimi whispered, even though he doubted Lando could still hear him.

Kimi stayed with Lando for another hour or so, until he was sure the youngster was sleeping soundly. He then slowly untangled his hand from Lando's and stood up. He then took Lando's phone and called himself with it, so he had to boy's number. 

With a last glance at Lando, he made to leave. Hesitating suddenly, he moved back and quickly pressed a light kiss to Lando's forehead before finally going to his own hotel room.

After he got ready for bed,he got out his phone to type a last, quick message.

_'Only use this number in a case of emergency, I don't run a charity.   
And stay safe, little one - Kimi.'___


End file.
